Grissom in Crisis
by Billyjorja
Summary: Grissom's hearing in failing and he decides to have surgery. After his surgery he finally tells Sara how he feels and why he did not tell her before.


Grissom in Crisis

Gil Grissom's life was in crisis, a place where he was not used to being. He always thought his life would be taken up with his job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and his bugs. Two things were happening in his life that made him re-evalutate.

The first was his hearing loss which was getting worse and starting to cause him problems at work. It was a genetic problem passed on to him by his mother. She knew that this was likely to happen to her only son and had done her best to prepare him. She taught him sign language and lip reading. Grissom knew what to expect if the worst happened and was resigned to living life on his own.

Since his mother became deaf a lot of research had taken place and new treatments were available.

After one case which caused him a lot of difficulty Grissom decided it was time to go and see a hearing specialist and see what his options were. He was told the best option was surgery. Grissom was terrified at the thought. The doctor told him to think about it and let her know but told him the sooner he came to a decision the liklihood of it being a success was much better.

Grissom went to Doc. Robbins and asked for a second opinion. Doc Robbins told him the doctor was right, he was very close to loosing his hearing all together and the sooner the surgery took place the better. Grissom decided to go ahead and made the call to arrange the surgery. It was to take place the next day.

Catherine Willows came into his office, "Are you coming Grissom?" "No, sorry I have an appointment which I must attend, I will be out of the office for a few days," Grissom told her. Catherine could not help herself, "What is going on with you Grissom, you do not lead on a case then you say you have an appointment and will out of the office for a while."

"I'm scheduled for surgery," was all Grissom said. Suddenly Catherine realised what was happening. "Your hearing?" "Yes."

Grissom was waiting to go for his surgery when Catherine walked in. "What are you doing here?" "Just came to wish you luck," Catherine said giving him a hug.

He did not want a hug from Catherine he wanted a hug from the woman he had fallen in love with - Sara Sidle - but she didn't know.

When Catherine left Grissom asked the nurse if he could just check his messages on his cell. He knew it would be a while before his hearing was back to normal if the surgery was successful. He was not really interested in his messages he just wanted to hear Sara's voice so he listened to an old message. If he was to go deaf he wanted the last voice he heard to be Sara's.

Sara was the second thing making him re-evaluate his life. He had fallen in love for the first time in his life.

He loved her, had loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her in San Francisco. She had joined his team sometime ago. They had flirted with each other but never got any further. Sara had asked him out to dinner a few times but he had always found some excuse not to go. Not that he didn't want to go he was just scared of making any sort of committment until his hearing problem was sorted out.

The surgery was a success and nothing was standing in his way to asking her out and, hopefully, taking things further than just flirting. Nothing that is apart from his own insecuities. He knew that Sara had feelings for him, she had made that clear numerous times. All he had to do was find a way to approach her.

A chance meeting in the supermarket brought things to a head. Sara had decided to do some food shopping at the same time, and in the same supermarket, as Grissom.

Sara saw him before he saw her. She came up behind him and whispered "Grissom, what a nice surprise. I have missed you, did you get things sorted out. Catherine said you would be off for a while."

When Grissom turned round he had a big smile on his face. "Sara, you look fantastic. I have missed you too, and yes I got things sorted. I will be back at work in a couple of days."

"Great, see you at the lab."

"Sara, would you like to go for a coffee?" "That would be nice," Sara says, "usually it is me asking you."

In the coffee shop Sara suddenly realises where Grissom had been. "You have had you hearing corrected, that's where you have been," she says to him.

"How did you know about that, I never told anyone apart from Catherine."

"When I was in foster care there was a girl who was going deaf, I recognised the signs. You would look people in the face so you could read lips. You had your music turned up loud. I knew, from a case a while back, that you could sign. I put two and two together. The fact that you heard me when I whispered to you from behind your back confirmed it for me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" "If you had wanted me to know you would have told me," Sara said taking his hand. "Is that why you always refused to have dinner with me."

"Yes, I did not want to get involved with you for that reason only. I fell in love with you in San Francisco but didn't think you could possible feel the same. I didn't think you would want to be involved with 'an old man who was going deaf'. You are so much younger than me and could have your pick of any guy."

"Gil, I fell in love with you too, your age makes no difference to me. There is no one I want to get involved with apart from you. If the surgery had failed it would not have made any difference to how I feel about you. I would have learnt how to sign and read lips."

"Do you still want to have dinner with me?" Grissom said in a voice shaking with emotion.

"I not only want to have dinner with you I want to have breakfast with you. I am off tonight."

They went to dinner and then back to Grissom's town house. As soon as the door closed he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Sara returned to kiss with an equal amout of passion.

"Gil, I have wanted to do that for so long and I can tell you it was well worth waiting for."

"I hope something else is well worth waiting for," he said as he took her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

They woke up the next morning in each other's arms and both said at the same time, "Wow, that certainly was worth waiting for."

Gil kissed her and said "shall we do it again." "Oh yes," was Sara's reply.

Gil and Sara had been together for a year and nobody suspected anything. They were living together in Grissom's house in the country and had decided to get married.

"Do you want to tell the team?" Gil asked her. "No, do you?" "No, let's see if they figure it out for themselves."

Gil and Sara had been married for 6 months when she found out she was pregnant. "Suppose we will have to tell them soon, can't keep this a secret for much longer," Sara said on their way to the lab.

One night at the lab Catherine came up to Sara, "Can I talk to you in private." "Sure."

"Sara is there something going on between you and Gil. Both of you light up the room when you are together and Gil has been in a much better mood lately. We know that the policy has been changed about inter-shift relationships so there is nothing standing in the way if you are."

"Ok Cath, hang on a minute I need to call Gil." A few minutes later Gil came into the breakroom and walked over the Sara and took her hand. "I've called the rest of the team, they will here in a while. We may as well tell them all at the same time."

When the team arrived they all just stood and stared at Gil and Sara, they were holding hands.

"OK people, Cath seems to have guessed our secret. Yes, Cath there is something going on between Sara and I. We have been together for 18 months and have been married for the last six months. Sara just found out she is having a baby."

"18 months!!!! and none of use suspected anything, great CSI's we turned out to be," Nick says hugging Sara and shaking Gil's hand.

The rest of the team are offering their congratulations when Ecklie walks by. "Why are you all still here, there are cases to be solved." "We are our way, come on Mrs. Grissom we need to get to work," Gil says taking Sara's hand and chuckling.

"Mrs Grissom! since when," Ecklie shouts. "Since 6 months ago Ecklie and there is nothing you can do about it. Oh and Mrs Grissom is pregnant."

The team turn and walk out of the breakroom laughing as Ecklie storms back to his office.

"That went well," Sara says as she takes her assignment from her husband.

The End


End file.
